User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse. Dr. Maniacal! Dr. Maniacal is a Predacon-aligned villain from the Power Rangers series. He is based on Doctor Man from Choudenshi Bioman. Create a page for him, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:09, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Silvar, the Ranger Hunter! Silvar, the Ranger Hunter is a Predacon-aligned villain from the Power Rangers series. He is based on Bio Hunter Silva from Choudenshi Bioman. Create a page for him, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:10, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Planetor! Planetor is a Predacon-aligned villain from the Power Rangers series. He is based on Star King Bazoo from Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Create a page for him, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:15, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Dracip! Dracip is a Predacon-aligned villain from the Power Rangers series. He is based on General Giluke from Denngeki Sentai Changeman. Create a page for him, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:15, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Predatrex! Predatrex is a Predacon-aligned villain from the Power Rangers series. He is based on Adjutant Booba from Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Create a page for him, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:16, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Shehis! Shehis is a Predacon-aligned villainess from the Power Rangers series. She speaks in a male voice, hence her name. She is based on Adjutant Shiima from Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Create a page for her, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:18, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Puppet Emperor! The Puppet Emperor is a Predacon-aligned villain from the Power Rangers series. He is based on Great Emperor Ra Deus from Choushinsei Flashman. Create a page for him, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:21, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Dr. Deathsire! Dr. Deathsire is a Predacon-aligned villain from the Power Rangers series. He is based on Great Doctor Lie Kopflen from Choushinsei Flashman. Create a page for him, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:24, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Zebrador! Zebrador is a Predacon-aligned villain from the Power Rangers series. He is based on Leh Wanda from Choushinsei Flashman. Create a page for him, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:24, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Leopardra! Leopardra is a Predacon-aligned villainess from the Power Rangers series. She is based on Leh Nafel from Choushinsei Flashman. Create a page for her, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:25, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Blue Walrus! Blue Walrus is a Predacon-aligned villain from the Power Rangers Series. He is based on Leh Galus from Choushinsei Flashman. Create a page for him, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:28, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Beardking! Beardking is a Predacon-aligned villain from the Power Rangers series. He is based on Leh Baraki from Choushinsei Flashman. Create a page for him, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:28, January 27, 2018 (UTC) King Thunderground! King Thunderground is a Predacon-aligned villain from the Power Rangers series. He is based on Earth Emperor Zeba from Hikari Sentai Maskman. Create a page for him, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:31, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Princess Genderla! Princess Genderla is a Predacon-aligned villainess from the Power Rangers series. She is based on Earth Imperial Prince/Princess Igam. Create a page for her, please. Promise? Princess Wickedra! Princess Wickedra is a Predacon-aligned villainess from the Power Rangers series. She is based on Princess Ial from Hikari Sentai Maskman. Create a page for her, please. Promise?